The who's gonna get her Game
by araiiachan
Summary: School is out but there are Problems. One afternoon, the chairman, Mr. Hitachin and Mr. Ohtori apeared asking for Harahi's hand for their sons. This soon becomes a game to win Harahi's heart or suffer the consequencies.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: beware of the super short chapters. This is my first Ouran Fanfic so bare with me please.

It has been quite long with school out but the best part was vacation. Hunny and Takashi had left for college, leaving the host club quite depressed but with Tamaki's charms, the girls didn't miss them too much. Harahi wanted to see them again. She terribly missed them but she also wanted to run away from her idiotic friends, especially her senpai.

She had grown a lot especially in the chest area and also her hear but it didn't matter. Everyone knew she was a girl anyway. Still she refused to wear the girl's uniform.

"Dad I'm going to the mall." she says to her dad getting ready to leave.

"Aren't you going with the club?" her father asked.

She shook her head.

"They're annoying plus I want a day to myself." _that's exactly why I shut off my cell phone._

"Ok have fun." he sighed heavily.

Harahi looked at her father and realized something was wrong but since she wanted to escape so she left quickly.

When she left, her father looked at himself in the mirror and cried out.

"I'm a bad parent." he was sobbing. "Why couldn't I tell her?"

flashback

Ping ping. The door bell rang again for the third time today.

"GREAT more visitors." Mr. Fujioka sighed heavily leaving his guests to answer the door. When he did, he saw a middle aged man with reddish hair.

"Good afternoon." the man said smiling.

"Let me guess, you're Mr. Hitachin huh?" he said not surprised. Why would he be?

"Yes indeed. May I come in?" Mr. Hitachin said with a surprised smile.

Mr. Fujioka just nodded and gave way.

When Mr. Hitachin entered the small living room area, he was surprised to see the chairman and Mr. Ohtori there also.

"Chairman? Mr. Ohtori? What on earth are you two doing here?" he asked surprised.

"Ahh Mr. Hitachin. Isn't that our question? We were here first after all." said the chairman smiling. He and Mr. Ohtori had arrived at the same exact time ten minutes ago.

"I came here on important business concerning Harahi." he answered after a while.

"So did we." responded Mr. Ohtori.

"Wild guess. You want Harahi as a Hitachin, am I right?" Mr. Ohtori guessed.

"Bad luck, I claim that girl." the chairman then says with proud speech. The two men looked at him angrily.

"I'll make some tea." Ryoji said noticing the aura being formed. He quickly left the room and indeed went to make tea.

"What am I gonna do?" he whined listening to the bickering of the older men.

"I was here first." Mr. Ohtori shouted.

"So was I. I should get her. I paid for the child's tuition." the chairman concluded.

"I need that girl. My sons are finally happy." Mr. Hitachin then yells.

"She can't marry both your sons." Mr. Ohtori barked.

"She should marry my son." the chairman said proudly.

The two men turned angrily to him.

"Why is that. You son is an idiot." Mr. Hitachin insults but the chairman just went with it.

"Because that girl will turn him into a man and plus, I want a strong woman to take over for me when I'm gone." he told them and started hallucinating.

"Well, she makes a perfect couple with kyoya. They're both brilliant."

"She will be able to distinguish my sons when she marries one of them."

The three men looked angrily at each other.

"SHE'S MINE."they shouted together.

If someone did not stop them, the place would go ablaze.

"Gentlemen, calm down. There is a way to settle this." Ryoji interrupted stressed out.

"Which is?" the three men said together.

"Let Harahi choose. Do whatever you want to help your sons but my Harahi chooses.

The first son to kiss her not by accident but on her own free will wins. Note: no forcing here. Remember, this is my daughter."

"Very well. Tamaki has no problem winning this. What do you say Ohtori, Hitachin?" the chairman smiled maliciously.

"Bring it on rival." Mr. Hitachin smiled.

"Yes, yes rivals." Ohtori showed no sign of a smile but grinned instead.

"Now with that settled." Ryoji started irritated as the men stared at him.

"GET OUT NOW!!!!!" HE SHOUTED.

They all fell back in fear and fled the house within ten seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

(The Suoh Mansion)

"Father, you called?" Tamaki yawned as he walked into his father's office.

The maid had just woken him up and he was still in his pajamas.

"I told you, its Chairman. Anyway, what are you doing in your pajamas. You're a disgrace." the father barked.

"It's five in the morning. Not my fault. I should be sleeping."Tamaki barked back at his father.

"Don't bring that tone with me young man." His father yelled.

"I'm not the one who started it." He yelled back but then calmed.

"Why am I here anyways?" He then asked wanting to go back to bed.

"It's concerning the Fujioka girl."

Tamaki panicked. "Harahi? What did she do? What my daughter do?"

"Calm down you idiot. She didn't do anything." The Chairman said trying to calm his loud son.

"Then what happened? What happened to my daughter? Is she ok? Is she sick? Is she. . ."

"TAMAKI!"The Chairman shouted immediately shutting his son who was on the verge of crying.

"Nothing happened, well not yet." His expression almost frightening.

"What do you mean? Is someone going to steal my Harahi?"

Tamaki looked extremely worried. His father stared him straight in the eye and wondered why God had given him such an idiot for a son.

"If you don't start acting like a man, someone will."

Tamaki didn't answer or speak for that matter. Instead he bit his lip and took in what his father had just said but he was still confused,.

"what ever do you mean?" He finally asked.

The chairman sighed and sat back down in his chair.

"Yesterday, I paid a visit to Mr. Fujioka and to my amazement, I was not the only who came . Mr. Ohtori and Mr. Hitachin showed up as well coming for the exact same reason." He paused to look at his son's face and was surprised that he was eager to hear more.

"Which was?" He asked impatiently.

The chairman barked at his son. "Will you let me finish? You're gonna make this old man cry."

The Chairman held his hands to his face and wept. Tamaki looked at his father and began wondering if his father was the reason why he was so emotional.

"I'm sleepy." Tamaki pretended to make his father stopped and it worked like a charm.

"Ok. To the point. You must win Harahi?"

"What? Why?" Tamaki couldn't believe his ears. The old man sighed.

"We all asked for Harahi's hand in marriage but due to the feud, Mr. Fujioka made a deal with us. Now your job is to get Harahi to kiss and accept you and then she'll be all yours." he smiled but then his expression was deadly. "If that does not happen, lets just say that you will loose your position as my successor."

Tamaki was taken back and sank to his knees. He liked Harahi but why would he want to force her?

"Why Harahi?"

"Why Harahi you say? Well I'll tell you why. It's because that girl has a powerful mind who can control you but not only that, this girl will lead our family to great success." The Chairman barked.

"So I'm competing against my best friends? That hardly seems fair."

His voice was low and sad.

"Life is not fair. Now get out of my office and find a way to make that girl yours. Oh and you're not her father. I am." His father grinned.

"But you're the uncle." Tamaki whined.

"I won't be when you win. NOW GET OUT." The chairman shouted.

Tamaki fled.


End file.
